


Open your Eyes

by sunvaulve



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunvaulve/pseuds/sunvaulve
Summary: As a toy that can only talk, I’ve already gotten bored of you.





	Open your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from tumblr
> 
> i miss these two

_As a toy that can only talk, I’ve already gotten bored of you._

White noise fills my unnaturally silent room. My whole body feels numb. It’s as if I’m burning to death and I’m freezing to death at the same time. Sitting and breathing heavily, I am left alone with my thoughts. I see a hazy sunset, a red scarf, and a lost smile. I almost expect the other girl to appear once again, with her irritating grin, but my computer screen just continues blinking blankly. I lay my hand against the flashing screen. There is no longer anyone there to bother me, scare me, laugh at me, or comfort me.

For a brief moment I feel strangely empty, and then something in the corner of my eye flickers. My blue screen monitor beeps in a quiet tone:

> DO NOT 
> 
> DELETE
> 
> NO LONGER
> 
> WILL I
> 
> STAY BY
> 
> YOUR SIDE

My heartbeat accelerates as the screen turns black.

“E-Ene?” I stumble, my breath ragged and hysteric.

Silence.

“Are you there?” My voice trembles.

Silence.

She can’t actually be gone. She’s a virus, and viruses don’t go away easily. I couldn’t have actually deleted her. I mean—I couldn’t before. She would always return. She would always return with her annoyingly bright smile and her annoyingly enthusiastic personality.

“I’m sorry,” I whisper, shrinking into my chair. She is no longer here. The only person who stood by my side during those rotten days is no longer here. And it is entirely my fault. Everything since that day has been my fault. It’s my fault that I can’t ever be with them again. But I can’t take this feeling of inescapable isolation. I recall the desperation on her face as she died by my hands. 

“I am so sorry—I am so terribly, terribly sorry.” My throat chokes up and my cheeks turn wet, and I start bawling. “Please come back.”

But I know I will never see either of them ever again.

Neither Ayano’s lovely red smile or Ene’s vibrant blue one.

My chair crashes down as I force open my drawer. Crawling, I feel the outline of a pair of sharp scissors.

_Somehow please take me away instead of leaving me like this!_

As the red scissors piece through my throat, I realize all the little things Ene did for me.

***

“Master!” She exclaims gleefully, “Let’s watch this!” She points to a picture of the newest magical girl anime. My dimly-lit room flashes in various shades of blue.

“What makes you think I would want to watch something like that?” I ask, agitated.

“Hmm, well you do spend _quite_ a lot of time reading shoujo manga, so I thought you’d like magical girl anime as well.” She muses. “Or were you planning to watch it when I wouldn’t be here? Wah! You’re so cruel, Master! Leaving poor Ene alone.”

“As if you would even like that kind of stuff.” I say sharply.

“Of course I would! I am a girl after all,” She responds loudly, and throws up a bundle of word documents in annoyance. “Will you _please_ watch it with me?”

“No. You’re just going to pick the characters’ noses at all the emotional parts just like last time.” 

She snickers, “C’mon! That was gold! You laughed, remember?”

“I didn’t!” I tell her even as I feel my face grow warmer.

Her voice softens, “Please? I know you’re going to watch it anyways, so why not watch it together? I promise I won’t mess around with the characters this time.” 

Her face is overflowing with optimism and excitement, and it becomes impossible for me to turn her down.

“Fine, we can watch the stupid thing together,” 

“Really?” Her face lights up even brighter. “Yippee!”

I curse myself for my weak disposition, and glance at her eager smile. I think to myself stupidly:

“Maybe she isn’t so bad after all.”

Today was one of the better days.

***

We’re both searching for a day that won’t come back--

To tell my simple love

To save your precious friend

To the days that could have lasted forever

And you won’t

Let it break

And you won’t

See anyone else

Selfish, Irritable, Stubborn, Insensitive, Secretive;

We would make a good pair

***

The girl trapped in my computer screen mutters something I can’t hear. I can’t seem to remember the last time I spoke to her. What did her voice sound like again?

“Master?” Her voice was full of worry.

I pull off my bed sheets and turn my head to her. “What is it?”

“Master, if you hate the world you live in so much, why don’t you come over to the cyber world with me?” She wears a bittersweet smile.“I promise it won’t bore you.”

“I can’t understand a word you’re saying.” 

“I’m saying—I ’m saying that if you’re going to live out the rest your life in misery, at the very least share it with me.” Her voice cracks. How annoying.

“And what if I leave this place and never come back?”

She lowers her gaze, and slowly says, “That would be okay,because no matter where you go, I will always stay by your side.”

“Is that so?” I can’t believe her.

“Yes. I promise you.”

***

“Why are crying, Master?”

I don’t answer. I bury my face into my arms and breathe erratically.

I can feel her worried gaze against my crooked figure.

Quiet sobs fill our ears.

“Even so, I’m glad you’re still here.” She says gently, her eyes vaguely hopeful.

I glance at her unnaturally forlorn expression, and I softly tell her _Please don’t pretend to be so sad._

Her eyes widen and turn away, but I don’t notice.

***

“Master?” I whisper. My voice resounds in the vacant room. After a few seconds, I can only hear static. “Where are you?” It took me much longer than expected to forcefully open his computer. Please be okay. Please be there. I pull my unusually heavy cyber body off the non-existent ground. My throat tightens and tears suddenly fall from my eyes. His neck is cut open, skin completely ripped apart. Blood overflows from his cold blue lips. The worst thing though, was that his eyes looked just as lifeless and rotten as they were when he was alive. A short, disbelieving laugh was the only sound that escapes from my lips. My breath quickens and my cries won’t end. No. Oh please God, please don’t do this! Don’t do this to me! Please, no more. Haruka is no longer here. Ayano is no longer here. _No matter where you go_, _I will always stay by your side_, I promised him! Please don’t tell me he’s gone as well. There will be nowhere left for me to go.

I reach up to my own eyes. “If I could give him these, would he come back?” I wondered.

_You realize what will you happen if you transfer your Opening Eyes to someone else, right? Those red eyes are the only reason you’re still here. _

“I know!” The tears won’t stop.

_You really are a stupid little girl._

“I know!” The tears won’t stop.

_I will never understand why people give up so much for something that won’t ever give back._

“I know.”

I thought I could live in a world without Haruka if he was here. I thought he could live in a world without Ayano if I was there with him.

It feels strange. It’s just like the time I lost my body. I can’t even think anymore. I see a burning sunset, a green and yellow sketchbook, and a stupidly smiling face. Pixels disappear from my fingertips. My tears slowly dissolve. A snake violently breaks open my back and escapes from the monitor.

Shintaro wouldn’t like what I’m going to do one bit. He would always mutter that stupid phrase, telling me not to act so sad. I’m sorry. I couldn’t help you. Not in the slightest. And now I’m going to burden you with an hollow life that won’t ever end. I’m sorry. I am so terribly, terribly sorry. But please come back.

***

The snake has disappeared.

The blood has disappeared.

Ayano has disappeared.

Takane has disappeared.

Haruka has disappeared.

Ene has disappeared.

I’m the only one who can’t disappear.


End file.
